Obesessed
by emmettandjasper'sgirl
Summary: Charlie introduces Bella to the Cullens, and Edward wants bella bad    This story is written in OCC. Edward is the complete opposite of that


Obsessed

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

A/N: This story is written in OCC mode, Edward isn't really this dark.

I Looked out of the plane; right below there was a sign saying Forks Washington. You're probably wondering why I Bella Swan would be moving from sunny Phoenix Arizona to a cold misty place like Forks Washington; you see Phil, My mother's new husband, got a great job couching baseball and I didn't want to keep travelling; I'd rather stay in one place. But I didn't want to spoil Mom and Phil's fun.

The Plane landed at Forks Airport; I got off and pushed through the crowed

"Sorry! Pardon me." I apologized as I finally fought my way through the crowed.

I turned my head, frantically looking for Charlie. I just walked over to the nearest seat to wait; I thought about how Charlie never showed up on time for anything; for instance at my preschool graduation he stormed through the door as the room of parents applauded; or That one summer I went to spend with him, I caught this huge trout, it had to be about 5 centimetres long, and Charlie arrived as soon as they took the fish away.

I was so deep into thought; I didn't see someone walk up to me.

"Bella" Charlie said

"Oh Dad, I am sorry, I did not see you coming" I blushed

"It is okay Bells, in your dream world again I see" he sighed

Everyone always made fun of me for that; one person thought that I was from my own planet, I always drift away, into my own little world, probably because mom is always busy with Phil, so busy that I am alone. I have a wild imagination, I often picture a monster attacking me, than monsters just like him save me; I have had that dream too often to not think there was a connection somewhere.

"So..." Charlie said out of the blue

"So... What" I said

Charlie has never been much of a talker; he would prefer to be quiet unless he is spoken to first, he never really starts any conversations.

"You are starting Forks high tomorrow; are you nervous?" he asked as he parked in the driveway

Was I nervous? Not really, although I hate being the new kid; every time I start a new school I get stared at and people talk about me. I am very Pale, and everywhere I went I was the whitest person in the school; although Forks is pretty cold and foggy so I can imagine that a lot of people are very pale in this town.

"Bella...I asked you a question" Charlie said waving his hand in my face

"Oh! I am sorry Dad, I am not very nervous...although I hate being the new kid; people often tease me because of my pale skin" I confessed to him

"Don't worry Bells...you definitely aren't the Palest skinned person in this town; our town's surgeon Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family are so pale you would not believe they were healthy; Oh speaking of I have a meeting with him at his house today, and I would like to introduce you to him, his wife Esme and his children" Charlie said as he parked into a driveway that was not ours; The Cullen's yard I presumed.

"Ah Charlie... I am so glad you could make it, and this must be your daughter Isabella" Carlisle said with a friendly smile

"Um...just Bella please" I said blushing

I absolutely hated people calling me by my real name; Isabella sounded too fancy, and I was just an ordinary girl, so many of my past teachers had calling me Isabella and I just hated it.

"Bella be nice..." Charlie warned

"No Charlie! It is just fine...she prefers Bella and I have no objection to that" Carlisle said placing a hand on Dad's shoulder

"Okay...if you say so Dr. Cullen" Charlie said, clearly still looking nervous

"Bella, I would like you to meet my children; they are in the house...come on" Carlisle said leading me into the house

The house was very pretty; it was a pretty color blue, blue is my favourite color; also they had the best furniture, bean bag chairs, love seats, a big sofa, and a flat screen TV.

"Guys I would like you to come here, I have someone for you to meet" Carlisle hollered

In what seemed like a minute six figures appeared; first was a tall, bushy haired blonde boy, he seemed to have had an uncomfortable looked to him. Next to him was a smaller girl; her hair was spiky and the color black, and I could easily tell that she had a good fashion sense. If I thought the blonde boy was tall than the next boy would make him look like an ant; this boy looked to be about 6'3, he had brown hair in the style of a buzz cut. The girl next to him had the same color hair as the first boy only slightly lighter; the hair was long in length, and she was giving me a dirty look, this could never be good. Then there was a woman in a pretty blue dress; her hair was caramel brown and she had the sweetest smile. The last boy was about the same size as the first one; he had spiky brown hair, he was just staring at me with hunger. Great! The blonde girl hates me and the spiky brown haired boy wants me...I have certainly made an impression on this family.

"Bella...this is Jasper" Carlisle said pointing to the tall blonde boy

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella" Jasper said shyly

"And beside him is Alice" he said pointing to the black spiky haired girl

"Hello Bella!" Alice chirped as she hugged me as if I was her long lost sister

"Next to Alice is Emmett" Carlisle said pointing to the tallest boy with the buzz cut

"Hey Bella!" he just smirked

"And this is Rosalie" Carlisle said pointing to the long haired blonde girl

Rosalie just glared

"Okay...this is my wife Esme" Carlisle who had completely ignored Rosalie's glare pointed to the caramel brown haired women

"It is great to know you dear" Esme said with a motherly smile, she gave me a hug

"And last but not least...This is Edward" he said pointing to the boy who looked hungrily at me

"I think I am going to like you Bella...; Dad, Charlie may I spend some time with her?" Edward asked

"Sure son" Than he mouthed something to Edward so low that I believe only they could hear

"Come on Bella...I will show you my room" Edward said grabbing my hand

His hand felt ice cold, and I noticed that he had golden eyes like the rest of his family; that was the only thing all the Cullen's had in common; their eye color, and the fact that they were pale beyond belief.

Edward shut his door tight, took out a CD and put it in the stereo; it was Debussy, I listened to it several times at home with mom; I have never been very interested in classical music by Debussy was my favourite.

"You like it?" Edward asked sitting next to me on his bed and kissed me smack on the lips

My eyes widened in horror, he just kissed me like we have known each other for years; what gives him the right to kiss a girl like that

I lifted my hand and smacked him across the face; although instead of hurting him I just hurt my hand, it looked as though it was bleeding.

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I felt the pain

"What the fuck was that about!" Edward asked grabbing my hand

"You should not have kissed me without my permission; you know that my father is a cop! And your father respects him highly; what would your father think of the fact that his son kissed this towns police chiefs daughter" I yelled

Edward just started undoing my clothes and grabbed my boob.

"Edward! Stop that! What the fuck are you doing?" I said trying to push him off

"Have sex with me Isabella" he ordered

And he has the nerve to call me Isabella too!; What does he have against me, oh my god! He has had the eye on me since I walked into this house.

"No! I will not Edward Cullen!" I screamed

"No one says no to me!" Edward said coldly as he removed my underwear

He placed his penis into my virgina and started humping; our bodies caressed, than I felt something hot and wet splatter; Edward was having an orgasm

"Oh baby! You are wonderful Isabella! Suck my dick!" He ordered

"What!" I said astonished

"Suck my dick now!" He ordered

I was about to place my mouth on his penis; when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, clearly with annoyance that someone interrupted his sexual pleasure

"It is your father Edward, oh and Bella your father left you with us because I told him that we would like to talk to you alone; Edward bring her down now" Carlisle ordered

Edward sighed in disappointment, he had me right where he wanted me and he was interrupted before he could get what he wants.

"Let's go" Edward said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs

When we got down, all the Cullen's were sitting somewhere, Carlisle in a one of the big arm chairs, Esme on the one beside him, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were on the couch and Emmett was in one of those bean bag chairs. Don't ask me why, but I always pictured that Emmett would be in that type of seat.

"Bella dear...my family and I have had a talk, and there is something we think you need to know about us...we are vampires" Carlisle said

He studied me carefully to see my reaction, probably worried I would run away screaming

But that was not what I felt, I should have known, their insane beauty, their pale skin and eye color, and their cold skin. I was the opposite of afraid, I think I actually liked the Cullen's, Except for Edward now that he raped me, but his family was amazing.

"Bella...are you okay, Jasper!" He looked at Jasper

Jasper just stared into my eyes and I suddenly felt very calm; just like magic.

"Oh, I am okay...I was just thinking, I should have known you guys were vampires, you are so different from everyone else; but why did you tell me?" I asked

Why would the Cullen's tell an ordinary girl like me, such a big secret like they were vampires

"Because Bella, my daughter Alice is psychic and she had a vision of you in our lives; you are meant to be part of our family" Carlisle said taking my hand

I looked up at Edward who was just smiling smugly; as if he won a prize..., oh no! That prize was me.

"Bella...I told Charlie I would drive you home when we were done with you" Carlisle said grabbing his keys "let's go"

We drove in silence for a few moments; I noticed Carlisle was driving awfully fast.

"Bella is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked, breaking the silence

"Oh nothing" I said, giving him a smile

"I know what we told you was hard to process honey...but we did what was best, I like the idea of having a new daughter" Carlisle smiled fondly at me

"You really think of me as a daughter already?" I asked him in astonishment

"I certainly do Bella, even when you walked in with Charlie I knew there was something about you; something just felt right" he said kissing me on the head

I shivered when he kissed me; it reminded me of how Edward raped me

"Bella are you okay...I hope you are not coming down with the flu" Carlisle parked the car and placed one cold hand against my fore head

"I am fine Carlisle" I said looking into his eyes

"Well...you don't have a fever, oh my god! I am sorry honey...was my lips cold?" Carlisle asked me

"Yeah it was a bit cold" I lied

"Oh...I wish I could kiss my new little girl without making her uncomfortable" Carlisle looked sad

Well I certainly felt rotten, yes his lips were cold but that did not bother me at all anymore; but I did not have the heart to tell him that his son was raping his baby sister.

"Do not be said Papa...I love you, I want another kiss" I said, in hopes of making him feel better

"Oh baby...You are the sweetest, most loving person I know" Carlisle said kissing me on the head again

We parked in the yard, Carlisle got out of the driver's side and he was at my door in seconds; he opened the door for me

"Let's get you inside" Carlisle said taking my hand and walking me up the stairs of my old white house.

It was lunch hour of my first day at Forks high; I have met a few new friends, a girl named Jessica Stanley, who had long curly blonde hair, she had a gossip nature. The other girl I became friends with was Angela Webber; unlike Jessica, Angela was sweet as can be, she had long brown hair. Mike Newton was one of the popular kids of Forks high, he wanted to hang out with me, but one of the Cullen's were always around me now; since I learnt they were vampires and secretly became a member of their family

"What would you like for lunch Bella?" Jasper asked standing closer than usual to me

Ever since I found out the secret, Jasper has been more comfortable around me, sure he still occasionally kept his distance, but he was warming up to me just like the others.

"Actually Jasper, I would like to spent lunch with Bella today, if you do not mind that is?" Edward asked with a fake innocent smile

"Sure Edward...but you know you have to share her, she's one of our family now" Jasper said, he poked my nose before he left for the Cullen table

Wait! Jasper! Do not leave me alone with him!

"Come on Isabella...let's go" Edward said taking my hand

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded

"To my Silver Volvo" Edward said

He opened the door and started ripping off my clothes; first the shirt, than the bra, pants and finally the underwear.

"Stop Edward Please "I cried

"No way, you belong to me!" Edward growled as he stuck his penis in my virgina

Just like before, he started humping me, only this time it was harder

I screamed as the pain and pleasure surged through me

Our bodies caressed, Edward humped even harder, than I felt the sperm coming again.

"Oh yes baby! I can feel the orgasm, Bella suck my dick!" he said

I hesitated

"Now!" he ordered

I lowered my mouth slowly, than I placed my mouth on his penis and started sucking it

"Isn't this wonderful Isabella...and to think no one has to know..." Edward said playing with my boob

"Stop Edward" Emmett roared as he swung the car door open and tackled Edward

Emmett fought like a big bear; it is ironic that his favourite animal to drink from is the grizzly bear.

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked lifting me out of the car; he started petting me on the back

"Oh Jasper, he was hurting me...forcing me to have sex with him" I cried

"Shh...It is okay now Bella; Carlisle will hear of what happened, he will hate the fact that he hurt his baby girl" Jasper cooed

"You guys still think of me as family" I asked with a smile

"Of course, darling...Edward was not the reason Alice saw you in our family, we all love you" Jasper smiled

"How did you know about Edward raping me just now anyway?" I asked

"Alice just had a vision...We are so sorry for letting him hurt you Bella" Jasper said

"But Edward lives in your house..." I said worried

"Not anymore! Baby are you alright! Alice called me; Bella baby...did he rape you last night?" Carlisle asked

"Yes...before you told me the secret...he looked at me so hungrily Papa, I am scared" I cried again

"Do not worry baby...I am kicking Edward out of the house; and at the risk of him visiting you at your house, I am calling Charlie and making up an excuse for you to move in with us, Edward will not hurt you anymore" Carlisle said scooping me up into his arms and kissed me on the head

The End

A/N: Please review this story!, I know isn't very good, but it's my first attempt on this type of genre and I am learning to use the semi colon and comma keys right


End file.
